


'Til You Decide to Slow Down

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen has a (great) plan, and no one backs him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til You Decide to Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how I effectively avoid working on my challenge fic. /o\
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/90183.html?thread=4334919&format=light#cmt4334919) at [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/).

"What?" Jensen looks at everyone, and none of them look too enthused. "It's a plan!"

Pooch shakes his head. "You made that up."

"No, I didn't." Jensen swivels his laptop around and points at the screen as clear, inarguable proof that he is not making this up. "Caligynephobia is—"

"The dumbest shit I've ever heard," Roque says.

"Look." Jensen knows he's not going to out-stare Roque, so he doesn't even try as he takes his laptop back, because it looks like it's the only thing that's going to support him right now. "It's either this, or Clay's girlfriends are going to plant another bomb in his car or _worse_ "—which he emphasizes with a pointed look around the room—"and blow him up for real. Then we'll be without a fearless leader and a good drinking buddy. We have to save Clay from himself."

"Maybe we could try." Pooch shrugs. "Talking?" Everyone's gaze shoots to Roque, who's mouth thins, and yeah, they all have to face the reality of that suggestion: talking hasn't gotten them anywhere so far. So Pooch shakes his head and peers over to get another look at Jensen's screen. "So what are we supposed to do? Hypnotize him?"

"The Internet is full of a great many resources," Jensen intones, and even plays some music to give his words more weight. He has several songs queued for occasions such as these.

"Clay's not going to fall for this." It's great to hear Cougar's input — really, it's saved their asses more than a few times — but not when he's shooting down Jensen's plan with sniper fucking accuracy, because Cougar doesn't require music to give his words weight. They're weighted and strapped and get everyone's attention by virtue of the fact that Cougar only says something when it's really important or shit is really dire. Or both, as the case often is.

"Got a better plan?" Jensen asks, but of course, Cougar's said what he's gotta say and doesn't have anything else to add, so they're back to square one.

Roque drops his feet to the floor, his boots thunking loudly enough to get all eyes on him. It's effective enough that Jensen thinks maybe they don't have to go back to square one. "We tell Clay to get his shit together before he fucks everything up." So effectively square one a.

"Sounds like a good plan," Clay says from the door with a smile that should be trademarked.

Clay knows how to do laissez-faire smug really well, but there's no way he's been standing there, listening in, because Jensen's the one who's hooked up the audio and secured the perimeter with CCD cameras. So—

"Then get your shit together, so we can get back to work," Roque says, and ruins Jensen's plan of playing innocent. He's a firm believer in playing innocent even when caught.

Since Jensen no longer has that as an option, he moves to Plan B and gives a hearty, "Yeah." It earns an eyeroll from Pooch and a sort of half-smirk from Cougar.

"You guys finished?" Clay asks.

Jensen casts a look around the room, and that seems to be that, nods to the affirmative all around. He bookmarks the web page, filing it under Plan Appropriate Letter, but it's really going to be Plan When Clay's Newest Girlfriend Tries to Kill Him Again. At least until someone on the team can figure out what the hell Clay's doing that pisses these ladies off so much that they're putting _bombs_ in his car. It could just be Losers luck: bad shit happens, they survive, and they move the fuck on.

They've made it this far, so Jensen's heavy reliance on the 'survive' part of the equation becomes as standard as a sitrep.


End file.
